「King Crimson」
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: During the dead of night, Kyoko Sakura sits at the balcony of her hotel room and quietly spaces out as thoughts of her past begin to come back to her.


In the bustling city of Kazamino, streets were lit up by cones of light emanating from the tall streetlights lined up by the road as cars drove at high speeds to get to their drivers' locations in short time, with the chances of accidents again being usually high in this city. Moonlight bounced off their glossy exteriors, but due to the colorful lights flickering off tall, towering buildings, not a single star could be seen in the night sky. A cold wind could be heard howling along with the sounds of police sirens from the streets.

Sitting on the edge of a balcony with no regards to her safety, Kyoko bit down on an apple and shivered from the cold. Her her red ponytail fluttered in the wind as she tightened her jacket's grip on her body and, of course, her legs were left shaking except for the parts covered by her shorts and socks. Kyoko's tall boots were strewn on the soft floor of her hotel room back inside, sitting beside heaps of food packets. On the bed, Yuma lied down with two blanket draped over her, hugging a pillow tightly as the young girl slept peacefully in the air-conditioned room.

The sight of the city, how Kyoko never saw this beautiful view when she was around Yuma's age. Only when she had become a Puella Magi, had she been given a chance to set her eyes on the flickering lights of the buildings, the minuscule-looking cars down below, and the flock of birds flying by her face. She faintly remembered bringing her sister, Momo, out at late nights as well, once their parents were asleep. They would playfully jump between rooftops as she held her sister in her arms.

Taking another bit from her apple and chewing it slowly to savor the taste, Kyoko's sharp eyes spotted something on the building across the street. Two kids, a young girl, looking no older than Yuma, and a baby, were being tucked into bed by someone Kyoko guess to be as the father. The Puella Magi tore her eyes from the sight, but looked back again until the lights in that room were shut off and the curtains were closed.

Her grip on the red fruit tightening, Kyoko couldn't remember the last time her father had did that for Momo and herself. She could barely remember the times when she was able to honestly smile with her family despite the life of poverty they were suffering in. But, one memory could still still be remembered: the day they had left her alone, the day her father had taken the lives of her mother, sister and then, himself. It was a bitter memory that was marked and engraved into her mind. A gruesome sight that could still be seen each time she closed her eyes to sleep. Kyoko finished her apple and hugged herself tightly, letting out a breath that was visible in the cold air.

"Kyoko?"

The redhead turned around to see Yuma standing in the entrance to the small balcony. The girl let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes as the blanket she held onto was being dragged behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" the young girl asked.

Kyoko turned her view back to the city and answered, "Couldn't sleep."

Yuma went to her side and tugged on her jacket, "Is there something wrong?" she asked, and the the older Puella Magi wrapped her arm around Yuma's shoulders. Slowly, Yuma was pulled into a hug and her head rested against Kyoko's chest. A hand ran through her green hair, rustling it as Kyoko answered again.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Kyoko's legs went back into the balcony space and landed on the floor, "Come on, let's get you back to sleep."

The two went back into the dark room and once Yuma lied back down again, Kyoko pulled the blanket over her and effectively tucked her backed into bed. Taking off her jacket and the ribbon on her hair to let it free, Kyoko sat on her side of the bed and patted Yuma on the scarred forehead. She continued to stare at the building oppsite of the one they were in through the window, until Yuma spoke up.

"Good night, Kyoko."

She looked back at her and a small smile formed on her face when she saw Yuma once again asleep, an easy thing for kids at her age to do since they were still growing, "... Good night."


End file.
